


Flower Fruit Family

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Wukong would adopt MK but Pigsy and Tang already did that, i guess, i have no better tag for whatever this is khjfdjfsl, i wrote this in like 2 hours lol so please ignore any obvious mistakes, so he'll settle for being a legal guardian instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: "That was great kid!" Wukong said, "You've improved a lot!""Really?" MK asked."Really really." Wukong replied, "You're great at this!"MK smiled."Thanks, dad." He said, and Wukong's train of thought came shuddering to a halt.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Flower Fruit Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_21/gifts).



> the title makes next to no sense but it a) has alliteration, b) mentions family, c) mentions fruit. so it gets to stay
> 
> anyways, i know you'll probably be asleep when i post this, but Happy Birthday Knox!!! i wrote this in a rush, i hope its okay, and i also hope that you have a good birthday!

MK and Wukong had been training for about 2 hours, the monkey trying to teach the kid some more fighting moves. It was taking a while, but Wukong found the kid to be an incredibly fast learner. It was quite impressive actually, and for some reason made him feel rather proud.

He watched as MK landed a move near perfectly.

"That was great kid!" Wukong said, "You've improved a lot!"

"Really?" MK asked.

"Really really." Wukong replied, "You're great at this!"

MK smiled.

"Thanks, dad." He said, and Wukong's train of thought came shuddering to a halt.

"What did you just call me?" He asked. MK looked confused for a moment, before the reality of what he just said seemed to hit him, and a panicked look took over his face.

"Um, I mean, uh, well, bye!" He stuttered out, before turning and using the staff to vault off the mountain.

"Kid, wait!" Wukong yelled after him, but it was too late, MK was already gone.

And the Monkey King had a lot to think about.

\---

The next day, after a lot of contemplating (in which he realized that, _oh_ , he did kinda think of MK as his son-), and after making sure that MK had left to run a delivery and that the restaurant was empty, Wukong practically kicked down the door to Pigsy's Noodles.

"Pigsy!" He yelled as he walked in, immediately catching the attention of both Pigsy and Tang. "The kid called me dad! _What do I do????_ "

Pigsy sighed, subtly pulling some money out of his pocket and placing it in Tang's awaiting hand, before saying;

"Welcome to the club."

"Wait, what do you mean 'welcome to the club'? Has the kid called you guys dad too?" Wukong asked, choosing to ignore the exchanging of money. He had no idea what bet Tang had just won, and quite honestly he didn't really want to find out. Not being a normal kind of person, he ignored the seats at the counter he could've sat in, instead leaping over it to stand beside Pigsy.

"Yep." Pigsy said, purposefully ignoring the monkey's decision to vault over the counter. "MK...didn't exactly have the best set of folks. Kinda saw me and Tang and just latched on to the first positive parental figure he could find."

"So...did you two.... adopt him?" Wukong asked, suddenly feeling a bit saddened by the idea that MK couldn't officially be his kid.

"Of course we did, we weren't going to let those two fools hold any legal sway over him any longer." Pigsy said. Wukong's tail drooped just a little bit.

"What about legal guardians though? Didn't he have any?"

"No actually, but Sandy became one of his legal guardians a while back-" Tang said, but was interrupted by the fairly over excited monkey.

"Can I be one of his legal guardians too?" He asked, leaping on any chance to be somewhat considered the kid's parent, tail swishing in excitement.

"Wukong, I'm pretty sure you have to be a legal citizen in order to do that." Pigsy said.

"I do have a lawyer y'know." Wukong said.

"Since when did you-, nevermind, doesn't matter." Pigsy said, seeming like he really wanted to ask the story behind how Wukong got a lawyer of all things, but knowing that he was probably better off not knowing. "I guess you could be added as another guardian, but it's really up to MK in the end. It's his decision to make."

"Okay, but how will we find out what his decision is?" Wukong asked. Pigsy went to answer-

The bell above the door rang. Pigsy wasted no time, quickly shoving Wukong down so that he was under the counter and couldn't be seen, just in time for MK to walk through the door.

"Pigsy, I'm back!" He said, "Any more orders to go out?"

"Just one, then you'll be done for the day, MK." Pigsy said, and MK nodded, grabbing the take out bag and turning to head back out to the delivery bike. But right before he was about to leave through the door, he paused, turning back and looking at Pigsy and Tang critically.

"Is...something wrong?" He asked. Unseen by MK, beneath the counter, Wukong's tail started swishing nervously. He quickly grabbed it to keep it still and prevent it from knocking things over.

"No, I don't think anything's wrong. Why?" Pigsy asked, busying his hands by chopping a tomato. Tang flipped a page of his book.

"I don't know.... Something just. Doesn't feel right." MK said, sounding uncertain. Crap. They needed something to distract him, _quick_.

"Everything seems normal to me." Tang said, "Tell you what MK, when you get back from your delivery, I'll tell you another story about the Monkey King that nobody else has ever heard."

Almost immediately all the worry melted off of MK's face.

"Really! Awesome!" He said, excited now. "Okay, I'll be right back then!"

He turned and left the noodle shop, Pigsy and Tang waiting until they saw the delivery bike leave to sigh in relief. Wukong popped out from under the counter, doing a flip to crouch on top of it instead of under, giving Tang a mild glare.

"Oh, so _you're_ the reason the kid knows about the Incident." He said. Tang avoided his gaze.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have done nothing but tell him about your 'Grand Adventures'. I cannot imagine what 'Incident' you're referring to." He said, casually adjusting his glasses. Wukong's fur bristled.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why a few days ago, while I was trying to teach him a focus lesson, the kid _casually_ happened to bring up that time I..... _misplaced_ my staff?" He asked.

"You mean you _lost_ your staff." Tang corrected, purposefully ignoring how Wukong's glare grew sharper. "And then spent 2 hours turning over practically everything in the general area looking for it, until it eventually dawned on you that you'd left it in the tree you'd slept in?"

Wukong's tail swished angrily, and a surprisingly kinda evil smile made it's way onto his face.

"Y'know, I never did get my revenge on you three for not telling me you knew where it was...." He threatened, and Pigsy, recognizing the look on his face for what it was, stepped in, not willing to have to suffer through the monkey's pranks right now.

"Okay, you two have gotten far off topic." He said, drawing their attention back to him. "Wukong, if you want to be one of MK's legal guardians, you really just have to ask him about it."

"But how do I do that?!" Wukong groaned, flopping down so that he was laying on the counter. "You two both know that I'm not exactly all that good at this kinda thing."

"We're not the best at it either." Tang said, "But, I suppose the best advice I can give you would be to approach the subject delicately?"

"I don't think that 'delicate' is a word in my vocabulary." Wukong said, "But.... I guess I can try."

"Okay, now that that's settled." Pigsy said, "Wukong, get your monkey butt _off_ of my counter."

Wukong let out a light laugh as he obeyed, hopping down off the counter and walking out the door, waving goodbye to the two of them as he did. Once outside, he summoned his cloud and flew back to Flower Fruit Mountain.

....Approach the subject delicately huh?

Sure. He could do that.

\---

And so, Wukong decided to bring it up in the middle of a spar.

"I'm totally okay with you seeing me as a parental figure y'know." He said. MK, who had been mid-swing, stumbled, missing Wukong entirely as he barely kept himself from tripping. Standing up straight, he stared at Wukong in nothing less than shock.

"You, I-, what?" He asked, "No. Hold on. Full stop. _What?_ "

"You called me dad the other day." Wukong said, and MK gave an anxious laugh, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he'd picked up from Wukong.

"Yeah I, I was kinda hoping you forgot about that." He said, twirling the staff and shrinking it a bit so that he could stim with it easier.

"Ha! I'm not exactly the type of person who forgets things." Wukong said, causing MK to give him a deadpan stare.

"What about that time when-"

"Nope, no, we're not talking about that." Wukong interrupted, "Whatever embarrassing story of my past Tang told you about, we are _not_ talking about it."

MK closed his mouth, but there was an amused look in his eyes, and oh, Wukong somehow just _knew_ that this would come back to bite him later. But he had more important things to talk about.

"Listen," He said, "I had a chat with Tang and Pigsy-"

"So _that's_ why they were acting so weird."

"-and they said that I could be one of you legal guardians, but I'd have to ask you first." Wukong said, ignoring MK's little interruption. "So. Are you-, are you okay with it?"

"Yes! Uh, I mean, of course I'm okay with it, having the legendary _Monkey King_ as a guardian would be _awesome_!" MK said, before suddenly looking a little nervous. "But. Are you okay with it though? I mean, I'm, well, _me_ , and-"

"Kid, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't okay with it." Wukong said, mentally noting to himself that he really would have to give MK a self confidence lesson at some point. "Pigsy, Tang, and my lawyer have already got things ready to be arranged. All that we needed was your approval. So-"

"Yes!" MK practically yelled, excited, quickly pulling Wukong into a quick hug before pulling away to jump a bit to get rid of some of the excited energy flowing through him. "Oh this is _so cool_ , the _Monkey King_ is going to be one of my legal guardians, oh I've _gotta_ tell Mei-"

Watching as the kid, no, _his kid_ , rambled on and on, excitedly, Wukong could do nothing but laugh in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> the bet between pigsy and tang was about how long it'd be before MK called wukong dad btw


End file.
